


to end, to begin again

by dimthestars



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, End of the World, Kissing, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimthestars/pseuds/dimthestars
Summary: The Merciful and the Deathly angels find themselves at the end of a world.
Relationships: Angel Of Death/Angel Of Mercy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	to end, to begin again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/gifts).



The Deathly and the Merciful ones know the world is unraveling, can feel reality shifting under their feet. The world is blurry at the edges and, in the night, the stars swirl and dance around the moon, like couples at a midnight ball.

The two of them watch the sky, the performance that the planets put on, and wonder just when they should end this chapter of reality. They know they won't be unfurling with the universe, the two of them are endless creatures, all of their kind are, but they'll have to rebuild, weave together a whole new world or two.

The Deathly extends a hand, touching the cream-colored, feathery wings of the other angel.

"What should we do?" they ask. "Should we start?"

The Merciful smiles, the kindness reaching their eyes. "I think we all need to start getting ready at least. Especially you and I. You know how things are meant to go."

"I know, we close this out together." There's a weightiness to their tone, a sadness that wraps around them, even if it will be a brief one. "I'll miss the sky, I know we'll get another but this one was so good."

The Merciful touches their cheek, pulling their attention away from the stars. "We'll have the others make a better sky," they say. "If you ask nicely, you might be able to help."

"It would be nice to make something new." The Deathly says. "I'll still miss this one."

"I will too, honestly."

"We could not," the Deathly offers. "We could hold off closing this for a little while longer. A few more of the stars could go out, we could--"

The Merciful shakes their head. "You know we can't, it's cruel to keep it going at this point."

"You're right."

The Merciful leans down, brushes a kiss against the other's forehead, lingering there for a moment as a smile fixes itself on their face.

"At least we'll do this together," they say. "Working with you, even now, will be a treat."

The Deathly laughs, looking up and offering a quick kiss to the corner of the Merciful's mouth.

"Honestly," they say. "I hate working without you, it's so much harder."

A moment later, the sky above starts up a low hum, a constant gentle rumbling as the stars dimming out and the moon starting to shrink away, as if it had been struck with shyness.

"It's almost time," the Merciful points out. "We should start soon."

The Deathly raises a fist to the sky, letting their fingers uncurl slowly. As they do, the world grows streaky and clouded over, their surroundings growing more distorted with each moment.

The Merciful nods their approval then leans in again to drop more kisses against the other's skin. First on their cheeks, then finding their lips once again.

Both of them extend their wings and the inky black feathers of the Deathly one's start to expand, They stretch out far, reaching beyond what anyone would think was possible. They start to absorb the world around them, blanketing everything in blackness.

They keep kissing as the world is consumed around them. Only once there's nothing left but the angels, do they break apart.

"We should find the others," the Merciful says. "We shouldn't put off the building."

"Let them find us," the Deathly replies, fingers tangling up in the other's hair and pulling them into another kiss, the movement eager and hungry.

They let themselves shed their human skins, sharp and glowing creatures taking their places. The two of them are nothing but wings and teeth, glowing tendrils of light and eyes made to view the full spectrum of darkness but still able to see well enough to string a new world together.

They wrap around each other, absorbing one another until it was impossible to tell which was which.

This is how a world ended but this is also how a new one begins.


End file.
